gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lark Reinfel
Lark Reinfel, affectionately known as Little Lark, is the second daughter of Lord Wulfram Reinfel and his wife, Lady Maianae Reinfel, and younger sister of Philomela Reinfel. Biography Early Life Lark is born 8 years after her sister Philomela as the second daughter to Lord Wulfram Reinfel and Lady Maianae Reinfel. She grew up inside The Reach and rarely ever leaves Castle Hillfield, unless it was to visit House Tyrell in Highgarden. Her sheltered lifestyle has kept her inexperienced with the harshness of the outside world beyond the castle walls. Season 1 Lark was present in the Hand's Tournament with her mother to watch Loras Tyrell joust against Ser Gregor Clegane. She became aware of Sansa Stark's presence after Loras gave her a rose and notices the look he gave to Renly Baratheon, his secret lover, but says nothing and smiles warmly when he glances her way. After witnessing an enraged Gregor decapitating his own horse, Lark screams in horror at the gruesome sight. Then, upon realizing that the Mountain was attacking Loras, she desperately yells for someone to help him. Gregor's younger brother, Sandor, answers her cry for help and intervenes. She becomes relieved to know that her childhood friend was saved and applauded when Loras declared Sandor a champion. She crosses paths with Sandor later that day and thanks him for saving her friend's life. Although the Hound looked lost as she was able to look at him without disgust or fear, he dismisses it and she finds herself curious about him. Lark calls out to him as he leaves and says that whatever his reason may be, she still appreciated it. Season 2 Lark unwillingly accompanied her father and sister to The Stormlands where Laros and Margaery Tyrell stayed in Renly's camp. She watches the discussion between Renly and Catelyn Stark. Season 3 On the way back to Hillfield, Lark gets abducted for ransom by a group led by Sterlan Falke and watches her mother killed before her very eyes. She escapes with the help of Deston Storm and takes refuge in the Riverlands with him and Cryus Skanler. Season 4 During the events of the Purple Wedding, Lark notices Sansa being taken away by an unknown man and chases after them. She ends up losing sight of the pair and eventually gets lost in the streets of King's Landing where she gets abducted. Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Personality Lark is a young, curious, naive, and innocent girl from Hillfield in The Reach. Unlike her older sister who openly speaks her thoughts without a care and has a talent for fighting, Lark is more reserved and gentle like a proper lady. She prefers activities that she could do indoors like reading, sewing, embroidering, cooking, singing, dancing, and playing music. She is very compassionate and kind to those who are in need of help, an obvious weakness that often gets her into trouble but also grants her unlikely friendships. Having been raised in the comforts of her home in Hillfield and away from brutality, Lark is unaccustomed to death and becomes visibly frightened when she is in the face of danger or witnessing bloodshed. She is also shown to be a bit too trusting towards strangers, believing that they are good people and only want to help in her time of need. However, after facing many hardships along the road, she slowly learns to become cautious of other people and defend herself in order to survive. She slowly matures out of her naivety and innocence into a woman who is more brave, daring, and cunning, though she still retains her kind heart. Appearances